


Not Your Featured Main Attraction

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school, Nick and Sebastian had an arrangement. It wasn't friends with benefits because they weren't even really friends, but even after a few years, some old habits just straight up refuse to die. Besides, it's not really friends with benefits if it's just phone sex, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Featured Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most disgustingly self-indulgent thing I have ever written, but I love it anyway. It really is not about the plot, but if you'd like my headcanon background, it's set six or seven years after Nick and Sebastian graduated high school, Sebastian lives in Boston, and Nick moved to Chicago after college to be a teacher even though it meant breaking up with Jeff, who didn't want to relocate. Nick and Sebastian have a lot of phone sex and when they do see each other, they have marathon sex for days.
> 
> Title is from "Secret Satisfaction" by Cavashawn because that song pretty much sums it up

Nick was grading essays when the call came. He jumped up from the table, happy for a distraction from yet another sophomore paper insisting that the Spiderman musical had revitalized the business. He would lament the current generation’s taste but he and Jeff had spent $300 on tickets for their third anniversary, so he was in no position to judge. Still, the buzz of his phone from the counter was a welcome relief. At least, he’d expected it to be a relief, until he saw the name “Just Don’t Answer Your Phone, It’ll Be Easier” displayed on the caller ID. That would be Sebastian, then. Nick had changed the info back to what it had been once in high school, but it really wasn’t helping like he’d hoped it would. Of course, it hadn’t helped in high school, either.

He groaned and slumped down on the counter, banging his forehead against his crossed arms as if to say _no no no_ with each thud. He knew better, he knew it was a terrible idea, he knew- he grabbed the phone just before the call went to voicemail and answered. “Hey Sebastian.” Fuck.

“Hey yourself,” Nick could practically hear the smirk through the phone. “I thought I was going to have to try again. What’re you up to?”

“I’m grading papers, Sebastian, I don’t have time for this,” Nick rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the beginnings of a headache start to settle in.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. “Time for what?” he asked, even though they both knew damn well why Sebastian was calling. It had been almost two years since Nick moved to Illinois, leaving Ohio and, regrettably, Jeff behind him. Since then Nick had seen Sebastian exactly twice: the first time was his first trip home for Thanksgiving a few months after he moved, when they ran into each other while getting coffee and had sex in the car twice before getting it together enough to go somewhere. The second time was the following June when Sebastian had flown into Chicago for Pride Week (“It’s the gayest fucking thing I’ve ever done but it’s like shooting fish in a sex barrel and my dad is beyond pissed.”) and Nick had been too stupid to realize his offer to pick him up at O’Hare would land him in Sebastian’s hotel room, the sound of “It’s Raining Men” filtering in from Halstead. 

And then of course, every few months Nick would get drunk enough to forget it was a bad idea or Sebastian would get bored enough to want to mess with Nick and one of them would call the other and they’d antagonize each other until someone initiated phone sex. It had gotten to the point that they didn’t even bother with pleasantries anymore. When Nick thought about it, it was kind of fucked up, which was why he didn’t let himself think about it that often.

Sebastian was still talking and Nick’s focus snapped back to what he was saying. “Papers, huh? Are you wearing the glasses? You know I like the glasses, they make you look like that uptight teacher I’d have to loosen up by fucking over the couch in the faculty workroom.”

“Of course I’m wearing the glasses, I need them to see,” Nick said, giving up on even pretending he was going to get more work done and making his way towards his bedroom. “And that’s fucking sick, Sebastian. Kids study in there.” Sebastian did like the glasses though, he’d figured that out in June when Sebastian had made him put them back on for round two.

“Whatever,” came Sebastian’s reply, and then, “What else are you wearing?”

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to laugh at how obvious they’d let themselves become. “Um, pajamas and socks, I guess,” he answered. “Well, not so much the socks anymore.” He pulled the second one off and threw it vaguely in the direction of his laundry basket.

Sebastian gave a frustrated sigh and said, “We really need to work on this, Nick. That was a test. Acceptable answers would have been ‘nothing but the glasses’ or ‘nothing but the glasses and an old Dalton tie.’ You failed.”

“Are you drunk?” Nick laughed. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“No,” Sebastian sounded legitimately disappointed. “At least, not enough to be enjoying myself. That’s why I called you.”

Nick was actually kind of flattered, the miracle of social media had seen Sebastian tagged in all kinds of pictures with all kinds of guys who seemed progressively younger as they aged. Nick usually just ignored it but one March he’d been driven to send a text that said _“What the hell are you doing at Mardi Gras and is that boy even old enough to drink?”_ Sebastian calling him meant that either he was enjoying this more than he liked to let Nick think, or he was too lazy to go out and get laid. Probably both.

“I don’t even have any Dalton ties, idiot,” Nick said (it was a lie, he still kept one in his closet, but no one needed to know that) and at Sebastian’s “that’s a shame” Nick laughed again. “You are seriously twisted.”

Sebastian groaned. “Whatever. Enough foreplay, just get fucking naked. I’ve been ready to go for like ten minutes.”

“Yeah, okay. Hold on,” said Nick, trying to sound exasperated but most likely just sounding flustered. He put his phone down and stripped quickly, settling back down with the phone in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. It had been more than a few weeks since their last impromptu phone call, so Nick figured he might as well make it count. “So how do you want to do this?” he asked once he was comfortable.

“Well,” Sebastian thought for a moment. “I keep saying it’d be super hot to pretend you’re my teacher but you get all moral about that even when I upgrade it to professor, so I guess that’s out.”

Nick hoped the disturbed face he pulled was discernable over the phone. “I’m an _educator,_ Sebastian. It doesn’t matter how old you pretend to be, it’s still kind of gross.” Judging by the half-laugh from Sebastian at the other end of the line, that had more or less been the expected answer. “Just talk to me or something,” Nick continued. “We’ll play it by ear.”

There was a thoughtful pause, just enough time to make Nick regret letting Sebastian take the lead on this one, before Sebastian said, “Well if you won’t be my reluctant but willing teacher, maybe you can be my reluctant but willing classmate.” Nick inhaled sharply and tried to tell himself that no, Sebastian wouldn’t, but of course because it was Sebastian, he most definitely would. “Do you remember our senior year?”

“In general, or do you mean something more specific?” Nick wasn’t going to let him get away with it that easily, but he had a feeling he knew where Sebastian was going. If the way his dick was starting to take a serious interest in the conversation was any indication, Sebastian was going in the right direction.

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, “Oh this is pretty specific. It was winter, I’m thinking... second semester? Some substitute study hall monitor had put on a movie, but I’m guessing you don’t remember that part.”

“Oh my god,” Nick groaned, because of course Sebastian would go there. There had been one day in January when Sebastian had gotten bored with Nick’s maybe-attraction to him and had decided to take matters into his own hands. Quite literally, in fact; he’d gotten Nick off in the back of a moderately full study hall while the rest of their classmates slept or zoned out in the dark. It was easily the most depraved thing Nick had ever done, but then again it had kicked off several months of the weird begrudging friends-with-benefits arrangement that they’d recently fallen back into. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t enjoyed himself. “Keep talking, this is good,” he said, fully hard now but taking his time. He knew he’d never live it down if he didn’t last.

Sebastian chuckled. “You were so into it,” he said, managing to sound smug and turned on at the same time. “God, Nick. You were trying so hard to stay quiet, which just made it better.”

“I couldn’t even move,” Nick supplied, moaning a little as he moved his hand a little quicker over his cock. “I was so sure someone would see, it was fucking torture.” He tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear, reaching to grab more lube. “I jerked off thinking about it for a week- _oh_ -” he was cut off by his own gasp when he gripped himself a little tighter and rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick. “I didn’t know if we’d do it again.” 

Somehow what he was doing wasn’t enough anymore, so Nick grabbed his phone with the hand that wasn’t slick with lube. “Wait, hold on for a sec,” he said. “I’m putting you on speaker.” He pressed the button and upped the volume.

“I keep telling you we should try video again,” said Sebastian, but his attempt to sound put out by Nick’s refusal fell flat when his voice cracked a little and his breathing went a little ragged. He’d always had trouble keeping up the asshole act once they’d started getting really into it.

“No,” Nick insisted. The one time they’d tried Skype sex, Nick had turned on the special effects and somehow accidentally gave his dick a moustache. Sebastian laughed so hard he cried, until finally his suggestion to “give it a monocle too, it’ll be _fancy_ ” forced Nick to slam the computer shut. 

Nick, now with his phone placed on the bed somewhere slightly to the left of his shoulder, brought the lubed fingers of his newly free hand down between his legs. “I just needed the extra hand, keep going.”

He’d been hoping that Sebastian would go into a more detail about that day in study hall, but instead Nick got a transparently fake astonished gasp. “Nick Warbler are you...” he let the sentence trail off like he was too scandalized to finish it, but the way his voice pitched lower let Nick know he was liking the idea of Nick fingering himself more than he was letting on.

“Yes. Shut up,” Nick said, not wanting Sebastian to get distracted by teasing him about his long-gone wholesome schoolboy days. It almost always digressed into Sebastian congratulating himself for the role he’d played in wrecking that wholesomeness, and Nick wanted him to keep talking. “Tell me more about how hot I am.”

“How hot you _were,_ ” Sebastian corrected. “But _god,_ you just sat there and took everything I gave you. Do you think you could still do that?” He groaned, “I could help you keep things interesting at one of those faculty meetings I know you hate. I’d sit next to you so I could pretend to be interested in what you do at work, but really, under that table my hand might just start inching up your thigh-”

Nick cut him off with a sharp cry as he angled his fingers deeper, and said, “Oh my god, Sebastian. Next time I see you we’re going to have to do this for real because right now I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight.” He heard Sebastian muffle what definitely would have been a moan if he hadn’t held back, which was surprisingly unnerving. Sebastian had never been shy about being loud, and Nick had to wonder why that had suddenly changed. It was almost like he didn’t want to be heard. Nick slowed his fingers and tried to regain a little control over his breathing, but he was still pretty breathless when he asked, “What is with you tonight? Don’t tell me you’re hiding in someone’s guest bedroom at another one of those house parties you still go to.” He’d done it before.

“Not a bedroom, no,” said Sebastian, but his voice was strained as he clearly tried to hold back another moan when Nick started moving his hand again and began making more noises of his own. “More like a boring fucking work dinner, I faked an important phone call to get away for a while and figured I should at least actually talk to someone on the phone while I was gone.”

The sudden surge of heat that spread through Nick’s body surprised him, and his hips started working a little more erratically as he arched his back off the bed with a startled whimper. “Sebastian,” he asked, barely able to force himself to string the words together coherently, “where are you?”

It took Sebastian a second to answer as he stifled a groan to say, “I’m still at the restaurant, Nick. I think they use this room for private parties or something, I’ve got a chair under the doorknob but I don’t- I _can’t_ -”

And that did it for Nick, he clenched around his fingers and the last thing he remembered saying clearly was _“Jesus Christ!”_ before he came all over his hand and lost the ability to think for a second. As he drifted back to earth from the high of his orgasm, he heard the muffled noises of Sebastian still going. “I can’t believe you called me for phone sex from a fucking restaurant and didn’t even tell me,” Nick said, and even though he’d wanted to sound pissed, he was mostly just surprised.

“I did tell you,” said Sebastian, and Nick heard a sudden moan that he must not have been able to hold back. “You just had to ask first.”

“Well that’s just cheating,” Nick said, relaxed and blissed out on sex. “You know the exhibitionist thing gets me every time. Breaking it out at the last second wasn’t very nice.”

Sebastian laughed, but Nick could hear his mouth snap shut when the laugh threatened to turn into one of his more typical sex noises. “Since when am I nice?”

“That’s true,” Nick agreed, and because he could tell Sebastian was close, he decided to help tip him over the edge. “You know, you’re being really rude right now. If you were one of my students I’d probably have to give you detention for talking back.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Sebastian swore, and even though he managed to keep spectacularly quiet through his orgasm, Nick could tell it had caught him by surprise. After a minute or two of comfortable silence, the quiet rustling of fabric that drifted through the phone told Nick that Sebastian was pulling himself together. He was probably wearing a suit, Nick realized, and it was most likely outrageously expensive. He decided he liked the thought of Sebastian sitting in an empty room all disheveled, and wondered if he’d gotten anything on one of his many Armani ties. “I should get back to dinner,” Sebastian said eventually, and Nick hummed in agreement, still sprawled out comfortably on his bed.

“You know,” he ventured, not sure how what he was about to say would be received, “a friend of mine from college is at Harvard for grad school. He’s been bugging me to visit him for a while and I have some time off next month.”

The scrape of a chair across a tile floor and the sudden murmur of people talking and glasses clinking let Nick know Sebastian had walked back into the main part of the restaurant. “Well that’s an interesting idea, but I’m not sure how it pertains to what we’ve just discussed,” Sebastian’s voice was all business, and Nick could tell he was probably within earshot of his table.

“Cambridge isn’t that far from Boston,” Nick continued, “so Logan airport might be my best bet. That’s near you, right?”

His voice was heavy with the implication of exactly what would happen if he showed up in Sebastian’s city, and he knew Sebastian understood what he meant from the way his professional tone was laced with amusement when he answered. “I’d have to check my schedule, but it might be possible to arrange transportation if you’d like to set up a meeting. If you’ll excuse me, though, I really need to get back to get back to my colleagues.”

“Of course,” Nick said casually. “Oh!” he added, almost as an afterthought, “I should mention that my friend told me about how Harvard has a ton of classrooms and that there are certain halls that are just _empty_ depending on the time of day.” Sebastian made a puzzled noise, so Nick continued. “And it’s not like I work at Harvard, and grad students teach too, so it’s kind of a moral grey area when you think about it in regards to sexual activity.”

The choked noise from the other end of the line followed by the sudden silence of Sebastian abruptly hanging up made Nick laugh, and he hauled himself up off his bed to go shower before calling his friend. He had plans to make and tickets to buy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has [a sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1153366)!


End file.
